httydfanmadedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightscale
Appearance *Egg Lightscale eggs are often dull and grey in colour, with yellow spots on them. These eggs are in this coloration in order to prevent the eggs from being spotted by predators when the parent is out hunting. Parents will leave their eggs to go out and eat while the eggs are left unguarded. *Hatchling Baby lightscales are extremely ugly looking, making them an unpopular choice for training at first glance but they will soon grow into a beautiful dragon later on. They have curled up dead scales all over them and they look just like shed skin. This makes them camouflaged against predators who would rather eat tasty dragon meat than a dead pile of skin. *Teen Teen Lightscales look very similar to adult Lightscales the only differences are that they are smaller and have less neck appendages. Some pieces of the dead scales are still there. *Adult The Lightscale has white scales and golden spots lining its body. Though the white scales reflect light, the Lightscale will only need the golden spots to attract sunlight. LIghtscales have a crest on their head and little appendages sticking out on their necks. They are quite tall with long legs and can run very fast on land. Their wings can also absorb heat energy as they fly. Abilities *Heat/light Absorbance: The Lightscale have a liquid fluid inside them that allows them to effectively absorb the heat energy from the sun. The dragon will then store them for later use. *Scorch Body: If the Lightscale collects enough sunlight they can heat up their entire bodies so that it becomes untouchable. Anything that tries to touch it will be burned. Though this ability can only last a few minutes since the ability might harm the dragon in the process. *Ultraviolet Laser: The dragon uses the stored energy to fire giant heat lasers. The area that it has impacted will glow with light for some time and foes who look too long can be blinded for a short period of time. Lightscales can also shoot blasts to cover accuracy. These can easily destroy buildings and other dragons who dare oppose an angered Lightscale *Speed: The Lightscale is extremely fast both on land and in the air. Their speed can be described as a white blur in the sky. *Light up:If a Lightscale has to it can light up its body just a little bit so it can see a little in the dark. The light only covers a small area, so it's not useful to the dragon. However, this is extremely useful for trainers. If you got yourself lost in a cave or a cavern a Lightscale can light up the surroundings a bit. This light also generates warmth, so if a dragon rider is cold their dragon would be able to keep them warm Combat Strength The Lightscale is skilled in long distance combat, since it isn't an extremely bulky dragon. The giant solar lasers are not to be messed with, as they can shoot a long distance with incredible accuracy. The Lightscale can use these powers to burn buildings to ash and turn dragons into roast turkey. The Lightscale loves to speed in the air like a jet firing lasers across the land, splitting terrain in two. They are hard to hit since they are slim dragons and they didge just as fast as they can fire. However, the Lightscale loses its power in close combat. The Lightscale takes a little bit of time before charging up a blast, so during that time an enemy dragon would be able to land a few hits. A single bite from a Deathfeaster or a Scatterfang would easily crush a Lightscales bones. The Lightscale does have another trick up its sleeve though. It can use the heat energy to scorch up its entire body, allowing it to burn anything that comes in contact with it. Yet, the Lightscale will only use this power in dire circumstances because the heat is so strong it uses the part of the Lightscale's body as fuel. If used for too long the Lightscale will burn itself to death. Weaknesses *Overheating Lightscales have a scorch ability that allows them to heat up their bodies and burn anything in contact with it. But there are consequences. If a Lightscale uses this ability for too long, they will burn themselves to death. So Lightscales only use this ability for a few minutes. *Lack of Sunlight Lightscales are mostly known for the ability to harness sunlight and use it as a weapon. Not only does it need sunlight to protect itself, it needs it to survive. If a Lightscale does not access sunlight for a long period of time, they will grow weak and frail and possibly even die if they contract a sickness. *Nighttime Lightscales are diurnal dragons meaning they are mostly active during the day. It is because there is no sunlight at nighttime so Lightscales do not enjoy coming out at night. Lightscales are strongest during the day, being able to see very clearly but during the night their eyesight is not very good since they cannot see in the dark. *Physical Combat The Lightscale is definitely not superior in physical combat, seeing that their bodies look quite frail. A stronger dragon would take its chance as the Lightscale is preparing and finish it off. Training Lightscales are not hard to train and neither are they easy to train. Some might say it's easy and some might say it's hard. That is because the personality of Lightscales vary from each individual. They are an very interesting species able to express all sorts of facial expressions and emotions just like Toothless would. Some might be flat out boring while some can be colorful and expressive. To train a Lightscale it is recommended to take it out on flights often in the day. Lightscales love flying and showing off their skills and a daily sunbath would keep them nice and healthy. Lightscales are also very picky with their food often showing dismay if you brought it perch instead of salmon. They think highly of themselves and they also like higher class food. They may be cautious to you at first but through time and bonding they can be an amazing companion. Behavior The personality of Lightscales vary from each individual( as discussed in training) but they can still show a variety of emotions and facial expressions.( signalling intelligence) They usually think very highly of themselves as they love to show off their skills to other dragons and even their own trainer. So technically even if their personalities vary, most of them are..... preeeeeeetty sassy. They would get even more grumpy if you try to make them wake up at nighttime. Lightscales hate nighttime and hate it even more when you interrupt their very much needed sleep.